


stolen moments

by orlesiantitans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Basically these two are babies who suck at romance, Especially Poe, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: When she’s fixing some of the electronics with Rose, she sighs and glances over at the woman, “Have you noticed the way Poe’s hair falls into his eyes when he laughs? It’s so curly.”Snorting, Rose shakes her head. “I don’t think anyone notices as much about Poe as you do, Rey,” she replies.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	stolen moments

Their new base is, all things considered, rather pleasant. Of course, there’s something else that is making Rey’s new quarters all the more  _ pleasant _ \- Poe Dameron’s door is just across the way from hers, which means that normally they have to walk back to their rooms together after meetings, which means she get ten minutes and twelve seconds of uninterrupted time  _ alone _ with him. 

Poe Dameron is a very charming man. She figured this out the moment she met him, of course, but it only becomes more evident every time they speak. He laughs easily, and touches easily too - little brushes of her shoulder when large crowds approach, a clap on the back when they separate. Things that shouldn’t make her heart sing, but does regardless - she grew up on Jakku, after all, where touch only came when she was scuffling with another scavenger for food or parts. The fact she’s allowed, now, to touch people without ill intent makes her happier than she can put into words, and she frequently takes advantage of it - hugs with Finn and the General, patting some of her other friends on the shoulder. 

But she doesn’t feel her heart do somersaults when Finn hugs her, doesn’t feel heat rush into her face when Jess laughs. Those seem to be reactions limited to Poe - and with her limited experience of the galaxy and with  _ other people _ , she’s not entirely certain what it means. 

“Finn, have you ever noticed how  _ dextrous  _ Poe is? I’ve never seen someone fix a ship so  _ prettily _ ?” she says one day over lunch, and Finn pauses with his food halfway to his mouth. 

“Should I have noticed?” he asks, after a moment, and she just sighs and narrows her eyes at him. There’s no way he  _ hasn’t _ noticed. He’s just playing with her. 

Another time, when she’s fixing some of the electronics with Rose, she sighs and glances over at the woman, “Have you noticed the way Poe’s hair falls into his eyes when he laughs? It’s so curly.”

Snorting, Rose shakes her head. “I don’t think  _ anyone _ notices as much about Poe as you do, Rey,” she replies. 

Rey sighs.  _ Apparently _ . Her friends don’t seem to notice  _ anything _ about Poe, and she’s not entirely certain how they could’ve missed it when it seems ridiculously obvious to her. Regardless, shaking her head at how  _ oblivious  _ they all are, she gets back to her work, hissing when she gets hit by a spark while thinking about how Poe’s eyes light up when he talks about things he loves.

* * *

Poe Dameron is royally  _ fucked _ . 

This is… unfortunately a statement that’s been true many times over the course of his life. He’s rash, rushing into things headfirst, because consequences are for  _ losers _ and he’s never been a loser. 

According to Kes, this is a combination of his mother’s brains and his grandfather’s tendency to do - as he succinctly put it - ‘stupid shit’, which has unfortunately been proven true. In his defence, though, he often points out that he hasn’t run naked into a fire quite yet like his grandpa - though his dad just laughs each time he says that and tells him that if the nudity and fire were figurative, as opposed to literal, then Poe has done all of that  _ multiple _ times. 

It’s been a while, however, since he’s gotten himself so tongue-tied over another person. He’s not blind, he’s absolutely seen people and he’s also still got an active enough life in the bedroom - but it’s not like Rey. He’s fairly sure she’s attracted to him as well - from the way she blushes right across her nose sometimes and leans subconsciously into his touch when he touches her in a way he keeps as friendly as possible - but actually acting on such things in the midst of a war is unwise. 

He startles from his thoughts one day in the mess when a spoon hits the side of his head at high velocity. “Sigh any louder and I’ll start thinking you’re gonna swoon, Dameron,” Jess tells him, and he turns to glare at her. 

“I do not  _ swoon _ ! What do you mean  _ swoon?” _ he asks, feeling personally attacked by such statements. 

_ Swooning. Ridiculous. I do not ‘swoon’. Just because she’s pretty and I’m attracted to her and I maybe have a little crush on her and I’m both turned on and terrified by the fact she could literally lift me without breaking a sweat but… oh, kriff. Maybe I am swooning. _

Jess makes an unimpressed noise, which tails into a laugh when Poe notices Rey’s leaving and scrambles to catch up with her. Anything for the walk back to their rooms. 

“Hey, sunshine,” he greets when he catches up with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and giving a squeeze that makes her face light up with the prettiest smile in the whole galaxy _ oh Maker I love that smile I want to see that every morning when I… Dameron. Shut it.  _

“Hey, Poe,” she replies, leaning into him until he pulls his arm away (a second too late, perhaps). “What you been up to?”

And so he wastes the time he could have spent confessing his undying love to her telling her all about his day - and he’s boring, damn it - and when they get to the place they have to part, he turns to look at her. 

His breath catches. He pats her shoulder awkwardly, wondering what he can say before they part. 

“I really like our walks together,” he says, instead of kissing her. 

“I like them too,” she says. 

_ Kiss her, you idiot,  _ says a voice that sounds  _ suspiciously _ like his dad, and he thinks about it, and then she leans forwards and pecks a kiss to the edge of his lips. This is where, in a holovid, the hero would grab the lady and kiss her properly. Instead, Poe stands there like an  _ idiot _ , face heating up, and watches as she turns the same bright red color and runs into her room. 

He should tell her it’s okay. Instead - he does the same thing. He closes the door behind him, and feels the gentle pressure of her lips like a brand. 

* * *

Pacing, Rey barely resists the urge to start gnawing on her fingernails, her mouth still burning from where it had felt the head of Poe’s skin, the slight stubble across his jaw, the muscles shifting under her mouth. And the expression of shock. Disgust, maybe? It had all been instinct, but it wasn’t until  _ after _ that she’d realized the implications. Only people who were  _ together _ kiss in the Resistance, and she had just felt  _ something _ come off him that suggested maybe he’d like that. But he hadn’t liked it. She’d misjudged,  _ badly _ , and now Poe probably hates her. 

She tries to sleep, later, but tosses and turns and she just knows she has to clear the air to figure out what exactly her complicated emotions mean. She waits outside his door for a few seconds, almost goes away, when it opens from his side. He stares at her, hand flexing at his side. 

“Was coming to see you,” he says, after a moment, and Rey shrugs, giving him an awkward smile. 

“Beat you to it,” she replies, and he steps to the side to let her in. His room is the same size as hers, but it has personal touches hers doesn’t. Pictures scattered about, the odd holonovel… she squints at the title, but she still can’t read all that well. She’s  _ trying _ , but the words give her a headache as they float off the page. 

Moving over to his bed, Poe sits down on the edge of his bed, and then gestures next to him, “C’mon. Grab a seat,” he offers, and she does. They sit awkwardly for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, eventually. “If you’re mad.”

“I’m not,” and his answer is quick. “I should’ve… I liked it, Rey. I liked it. I like you.”

She stares at him. “Aren’t you meant to be… like, suave?”

“That’s the rumor. And yet… you just… Maker, you make me act like an idiot.”

There’s quiet for a second, and she turns to look at him. The look on his face is… inscrutable, honestly, and she wonders what he’s thinking. She could find out if she wanted, but she doesn’t. Instead, she just meets his eyes and lets her own slip shut when his hand moves to cup the nape of her neck. Then his lips are on hers, and she kisses him back as though her life depends on it. His lips are eager but he has more control than she does, and he just chuckles and gently nuzzles her when she accidentally bites him, and then she’s on her back on the bed, and he’s crawling over her. She feels a… certain part of him pressing against her belly, and she moves against it suddenly, warmth in her belly. 

He gasps, his head falling to her neck… and then he shakes his head and pulls back. “No. No. Let’s… properly.”

“Properly? But, Poe, I…”

“Properly. Tomorrow, we’re eating tomorrow. Somewhere off-base. And then… I don’t know quite yet, but we’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out.”

He stands up, and she follows suit, lips tender and feeling very hot. He pulls her over to the door and then gently ushers her to the door. She leans back and kisses him once more, and he snorts, returning it before groaning. 

“No. You minx. Tomorrow. I expect to see you by the forest,” he tells her, and she pouts as she’s pushed out, before smiling to herself. 

Poe Dameron is a very charming man. And he’s her…  _ boyfriend _ , now, she supposes. 

* * *

Poe Dameron is royally. Fucked.


End file.
